


I Owe You Another

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mitchell comes to collect him in the mornings.





	I Owe You Another

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Being Human’ nor am I profiting from this.

George shudders as he rolls away from a deer carcass. Fur cakes his tongue like a fuzzy sock. Blood dots his chest like freckles. He needs toothpaste and a boiling shower before he checks the paper to make sure he didn't kill any campers. 

“Good morning,” Mitchell calls, tiptoeing around the carcass, “I brought breakfast.”

Oranges: already peeled and checked for seeds. It's enough to cut through some of the aftertaste. From there: tea with extra sugar; a hot shower with fresh clothing; and reassurance that he didn't murder anyone. 

“I owe you another one, Mitchell.” 

“Shower with me?”

“Deal.”


End file.
